The return
by strawberrycheese1990
Summary: A familiar face returns to Sun Hill, bringing with him some old foes and of course a little romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with The Bill. These are not my characters I'm just experimenting with them. **

_**Sam and Phil have been together for the past couple of months, he is still at special crimes and she is still the DI at sun hill. **_

**Sun hill C.I.D**

'Morning Gov' cheered Jo as Jack Meadows walked in the C.I.D office; he was looking around obviously trying to find some-one. 'Who you looking for? Can I help?'

'Morning, no I was just looking for Sam, had to ask her about some paperwork. It's nothing that can't wait; you have any idea where she is?

'No she late, I know its only 10 minutes but still that's not like her, shall I tell her you were looking for her when she comes in?'

'No no it's not important' with that Jack turned to leave; he walked a few steps and the turned back to Jo who was no looking through a pile of files on her desk. 'Have...have you noticed any change in Sam lately.'

'Not really gov, I suppose she's a bit happier nowadays, and doesn't spend so much time locked away in the office, pretending that she had paperwork to do, she's out and about a lot more but they are hardly bad things are they. I admit I was worried about how she'd react to Phil's leaving but she seems to have taken it okay,'

With that Sam walked in the office.

'Sorry I'm late Gov, my car's in the garage.' It wasn't a total lie, Sam thought to herself, her car was in the garage it had been for a couple of days. The real reason she had been late was that although her boyfriend was giving her a lift into work like he had done for the past couple of days, and he decided that they hadn't spent enough time in bed lately, a problem he of course wanted to rectify as soon as possible, and which Sam could hardly disagree with the solution.

**The alarm stopped beeping abruptly. **

'**Good morning.'**

**Sam turned over to face the figure in the bed next to her, and kissed him firmly on the lips. 'Morning, what time did you get in last night?'**

'**Not late, about 10, the obbo was going nowhere so we decided to call it a night. Bad day yesterday?' **

'**Not particularly, had worse, tiring though. I was asleep wasn't I?'**

'**What? Asleep when?'**

'**When you came in, I was asleep wasn't I?'**

'**Yeah, why what's the problem?'**

'**Don't laugh but well I wanted to be awake when you came in.'**

'**Oh love it doesn't matter but I do think we have a bit of a problem though now you mention it.' Sam just looked confused. 'I mean I think we haven't spent nearly enough time together lately.'**

'**Oh and how did you think you have a solution?'**

'**Oh I have a few ideas up my sleeve', he whispered softly in her, and then bent his head further down and started to nibble at the nape of Sam neck then gently sucking on her collar bone and the hollow at the base of her neck.**

'**Love the idea but we've got to go to work.' She breathed in reply.**

'**We've got loads of time,' He then continued his actions on her neck. **

'**Oooh Phil.' she breathed. **


	2. Chapter 2

Don't worry about it Sam, you're allowed to be late at least once in your career, just don't make at habit of it' Jack chuckled to himself as he left the office. 'Oh can I have that Anderson paperwork by the end of the day, while I remember.'

'Course' once Jack left she turned to Jo 'Morning Jo, you're early aren't you.'

'No you're just late, so...'

'So.. What.'

'Well, why are you late, because I don't believe that crap about your car being in the garage, you would have mentioned it earlier, or at least have made sure you weren't late?'

'Honestly, Jo my car is in the garage, that's the only reason I'm late.'

Jo opened her mouth to make some remark, but Sam was saved from the next round of interrogation by Jo's phone ringing. Sam took the opportunity to escape to her office while Jo answered the phone.

'CAD just called there's been a shooting on the Jasmine Allen.'

'Gangs?'

'No it's a bit more to it then that, just wondering if you fancy coming for a ride.'

'I'll grab my coat.' Sam replied, she knew that she'd have to put up with Jo's questioning all day but this case sounded intriguing.

Once they arrived, Eddie the CSE explained that the victim was a white male late 30's, had been shot 3 times, to the leg, stomach and finally the head. The victim was not killed there but moved there after death, approximately a couple of hours later.

'Any idea who he is then.'

'No, there was no I.D. the witnesses say that they don't recognise him.'

'Who found the body.'

'A local prostitute, a Chloe Fowler, on her way back from a hard's night work.'

'Any other witnesses say anything.'

'Still taking statements ma'am, but nothing yet'

'Okay Beth, Sally, can I have all CCTV from around this area, find out who dumped the body, and when. We'll head back to the nick to try and identify him.'

Back at Sun Hill Jo went to the canteen to provide them with a much needed caffeine boost whilst Sam, went to check BIU and missing persons. When Jo entered the office 20 minutes later, Sam had found that the victim was on Alex Cooper, a local property developer, recently divorced with no previous form or links to the Jasmine Allen.

'Ah Sam, Jo.' Jack called down the corridor as they left BIU 'Any news of that body on the Jasmine Allen.'

'Yeah,' Jo explained 'It's an Alex Cooper; we are just going to speak to his ex wife, see what she has to say.'

'Okay, give me an update when you get back.'

The ex-wife didn't have much to say, by the seems of it, it was a pretty amicable split; no hard feelings on either side. They hadn't spoken for about 5/6 months.

Back at the station Jo went off to find Beth and sally while Sam phoned Phil.

'Hello DS Hunter.'

'Yes hello I would like to report a crime,' Sam knew that He knew it was actually her but she still enjoyed the idea of toying with him for the moment.

'Well as much as I would like to help you madam unfortunately I am driving at the moment and by continuing this conversation I would myself be committing a crime.'

'Sorry, I was just wondering if you could pick me up tonight, it's just that the garage says that my car won't be ready by this evening.'

'Well I'm not sure; I have a very hectic schedule.'

'I'll make it up to you.'

'Well... if you put it like that I just can't leave a damsel in distress now can I.'

'Damsel in distress, I'll give you a damsel in distress.'

'Well that was the idea.'

Sam out the corner of the eye could see Jo fast approaching down the corridor. 'Look sorry love, but I've got to go Jo's coming back and she's already suspicious about why I was late this morning. Sorry'

'Don't worry I've got to go, see you later. Love you'

'Love you too' Sam whispered as to try to keep this moment between themselves not because she was ashamed but because she liked it just being the two them and not the next piece of gossip around the station.

'Bye'

'Bye'

By now Jo had reached Sam, she would have been back sooner but she saw Sam on the phone and saw how happy she looked laughing and giggling to whoever was on the other end. Although Jo curious side prickled within her she didn't want to be the one who removed that smile, it was a rare sight, and not one much seen around the station, especially since Phil left. Phil. Hmm. That's an idea, that smile was usually reserved for Phil.

'Here you go' she said handing a polystyrene cup to Sam.' Thought you might need this.' Her detective instinct just couldn't stand not knowing and so she asked, hopefully in an uninterested tone of voice 'who was that on the phone?'

'Oh no-one just checking with the garage to see how long there going to have my car. What did Beth and Sally have to say.' Hoping that she managed to change the subject. Jo got the hint.

'Not much they, the CCTV covering that area was broken so no clear shots of anyone dumping the body, but they did see a car go from view and then re-appear 5 minutes later. Just enough time to dump a body. There just tracing the car now.' Walking as they talked they arrived back into the C.I.D office and practically into Jack.

'How did it go with the wife?'

'Not good, she hadn't seen him for a few months, and before that everything was amicable.' Jo explained.

'Good, well I've just been on the phone to the DCI over at special Op's it seems they have a special interest in this case. As it turns out Alex Cooper is a suspect in a case they are dealing with at the moment. From what I've heard Cooper's been under surveillance for the last 2 months and his death really couldn't have come at a worse time for them.'

'To be honest Sir, I don't think it came at the right time to him either.' Jo replied not knowing why she said it, but just felt that she had to.

Sam cottoning on faster than Jo said, 'Does that mean were handing the case over to them.'

'No the super has agreed that a joint operation may be best. Any information discovered by both teams will be made available for each other, and then that way neither inquiry will be over looked. There sending over a liaison over now.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sorry still don't own anything. All belongs to ITV.**

At that precise moment Phil walked in, perfectly timed like he was standing outside waiting for the perfect moment to make his entrance. He didn't know who was going to be the most shocked Sam who only talked to him a few minutes ago or the rest of the relief who although they may have e-mailed each other occasionally but hadn't actually set eyes upon each other since he left about 6 months ago.

Jack was thinking exactly the same thing, he had been apprehensive ever since they heard who it was they exactly had sent. He felt worried, not about how he would get on with the relief as he knew that would all be fine but he was worried about Sam and how she'd react having Phil thrust upon her after all this time. He knew that they had previously been close, they had even dated for a while although they think no-one knew but towards the end there friendship had obviously been strained - a sight that had caused him some pain, as he knew that they were good together, he could only imagine the pain that they felt. He sometimes believed that it may be partly his fault for he had pressed for Sam's promotion an act that had only could have made the situation worse.

'I take it that you all know DS Phil Hunter for specialist crimes.' Jack said trying to break the shocked silence that had fallen over the C.I.D. office. Jack looked around at the shocked faces of the relief spending time trying to decipher the look on Sam's face, but unable to.

Jo was the first to break the silence by running up to hug Phil. 'welcome back stranger.' This provided the cue for the rest of the relief to all start talking to Phil and asking him how he's been. The only person who made no move was Sam; she seemed to be thinking very hard about something. Even Stuart managed to say Hi to Phil, there was still a little of resentment between them but that was more out of habit than anything. They were both secretly happy to have their old sparring partner back.

'Okay, okay I know we all want to have a catch-up but we do have a case to solve,' Jack announced after 10 minutes of this miss-mash of questions and answers he could see from looks on the relief that this was not a popular decision so he managed to redeem himself, by saying that he'll buy the first round tonight down at the seven Bells. 'Sam do you want to help Phil make the briefing room his own.' Hoping that maybe they just need some time on their own.

As soon as they had entered the briefing room and Sam had shut the door behind them, Phil swept Sam into his arms and pulled her into his embrace.

'Phil anyone can see!' She hissed, but deep down both of them knew that she didn't want him to let go. In reply Phil just gently pulled her into a corner where no-one could see them no matter which on the many panes of glass that surrounded the room they were looking through.

'That better?'

'Much.' She smiled in reply. 'So that's where you were driving to when I called, why didn't you tell me?'

'I wanted to surprise you.'

'You certainly did that.' With that she put her arms around Phil's neck and pulled his head down towards hers until their lips met and they kissed each other with all the passion of a new couple still in their honeymoon period but with the skill and technique of practised lovers.

'Come on we better do some work, Jack wants a briefing in 10 minutes and I'm sure he wouldn't be impressed if this is all we had managed to do.' Sam said bring them both back to reality with a bump.

Phil let out a long groan.

'Come on I'll make it worth your while tonight.'

'Oh will you and how will you achieve that.'

'Don't worry I'll think of something,' whispered Sam seductively into Phil's ear. His imagination racing just at the feel of Sam's breath on his ear and neck. Sam pulled away and walked towards the white board and clearing off the raiment's of the previous case, happy in the knowledge that Phil was standing there with his back against the door watching her every move, and imagining just what his reward tonight might be.

After taking a few moments to collect himself he too walked towards the desks placed in the centre of the room. The next few minutes were spent setting up the incident room which involved Phil making many trips to his car, and Sam giving him sly glances eyeing up Phil as he carried the boxes up the stairs.

'You going help me or are you just going to sit there?'

'I'm just going to sit here; I'm rather enjoying the view.'

'Oh really, so you like what you see,' Phil placed the box he was carrying on the desk and sat down on the desk next to Sam.

'Very much.'

10 minutes later the last of C.I.D and the relief were settling down to listen to the briefing.

'Sam you know that case I was telling you about a few months ago.'

'What the one with the children.'

'Yeah that's the one, well this is that case.'

'I thought you said that you had someone for that.' Sam was now confused why was Phil telling her this now, she was going to find out in a few minutes anyway.

'Well we did, but it fell through.'

'But why are you telling me this now I would find out in a few minutes anyway.'

'Well I just wanted to apologise. I didn't tell you about the case cause well I didn't want you to have to see what I've seen.'

Sam was about to reply when the room suddenly settled down, and she realised that they were waiting for her.

'Okay, so a few of you may know this morning a shooting was reported on the Jasmine Allen, a local prostitute Chloe Fowler found the body, that we discovered belonged to this man Alex Cooper. He was a local property developer recently divorced with no previous form. However Special Op's have been investigating Cooper, so that is why Phil's here he will be liaising with us and therefore both our cases will be investigated.' With this Sam looked over to Phil, as his cue to start.

'Okay,' Phil started the briefing, he'd done this lots of times, but he was still nervous, perhaps because this was Sun Hill, it was his old colleagues, his old friends, and of course there was Sam. He knew that she wouldn't care if he stumbled or tripped over words, but deep down he didn't want to embarrass her or put her on the spot, not if one day they would make their relationship public to the very people in the room. He actually understood why Sam didn't want to shout from the rooftops, God he knows he wanted to, but now he realised that perhaps she just wanted it to be just them for the moment, without everyone else. And he was fine with that.

'Special Op's started investigating Cooper about 4 months ago after customs investigated an abandoned container that had been dumped at the dockside in Dover. The customs agent opened the container and inside was the bodies of 100 children aged between 5 and 12.'

With this Phil turned round and stuck a couple of pictures onto the whiteboard behind. 'I'm sorry you have to see this.' As soon as Phil stepped back, there was a collective gasp, and many of the officers suddenly went very pale. The pictures were of the container, which contained a mound of partially decomposed bodies. They were all packed in like sardines.

'Forensics determined the cause of death as suffocation due to lack of oxygen. However within the container officers found a survivor, a 7 year old African girl, although she was extremely dehydrated and starved she somehow managed to survive. She managed to give us a brief accountant of what had happened. It seemed that these men had promised her parents that they could get her work in England, as long as they paid them for the trouble. From what we can gather they were delayed in France, for a week, and in that time they started to run out of food, and water and slowly oxygen. At first the men just through the bodies in the channel, but so more and more of them died they just abandoned them.'

'Now, Cooper's been under surveillance in connection to this man, Howard Johnson. His official line of work is imports and exports, which he uses as a cover to traffic Children from countries such as Asia and Africa. Many of the children are sold to him and his connections by their parents, either because they need the money for food, or in the cases of most of the Chinese children due to China's one child rule they sell off any girls they have to allow them the chance to have a son and heir. We believe that the children are either sold off to rich couples who can't have children and will pay whatever to have a child of their own or they are sent to work in factories as slave labour.'

'Do you mean here in Sun Hill.' Mickey replied. It was then that Phil registered the looks of shock and disgust on the faces of his old workmates. It was then he realised that he had become used to these images that he was not as deeply affected by them, Of course he was still disgusted but he turned that into energy to keep him going and striving to catch the perpetrators. His eyes found Sam's face, he really should have prepared her better, he knew he left certain parts out of their previous conversations and now he remembered why. He hated to see her upset. Just like she was now.

'Yes, there are 5 factories around London and at least 2 factories that we know of in Sun Hill, and we are currently planning a raid on the warehouses but we need to catch them in the act. We have an officer in undercover, and he is feeding us information on the transport links between the countries so that when we make our move we can shut down the operation and not just dent it.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later the briefing was drawing to a close and all the officers left the briefing room all looking a little pale. Sam went back to her office, she needed to sit down. Most of C.I.D left to pursue lines of enquiry so there was very few left in the office. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and in walked Jo.

'Soo,'

'Soo, What?'

'Soo, I want the gossip about this new bloke of yours.'

'There's no gossip, as there's no bloke.'

'Oh come on Sam,' sighed an exasperated Jo.' I know you've got someone, and all I want to say is that I'm happy for you. We all were worried about how you'd react to Phil leaving, it's nice to see you happy, and he obviously does that to you.' Sam was shocked did Phil leaving really make such a big change in her. Was it that obvious?

'Do you really think this is the right time to talk about this? Come on compared to what we've just seen don't you think it the grand scheme of things my boyfriend pales in comparison.'

'That's why this is the best time to talk about this. What we've just seen is that life is short and unpredictable so if you have found some-one to spend it with then that's great, and I knew I'd get out of you so spill.'

Sam decided that Jo deserved to know some of the facts, even if some information was omitted.

'There's not much to tell really,' Sam started as Jo perched on the edge of her desk 'he's just an ordinary guy. Puts on a bit of an arrogant front, but he has another side, one that he only shows me. He's really kind, and special and romantic although not obviously, it's just the simple things he does. The way that in the evenings he would rather come home and sit and watch the telly with me than going out with his mates from work. He even lets me chose what to watch.'

'Sounds perfect, you'll be saying he cooks for you next.' Jo answered wistfully, wondering if she would ever find anyone like that for her, female of course.

'He does, admittedly we have a bit of an arrangement that however home first cooks, but it's just not what he does. Everything just feels right. We've never had to have a talk about how we feel for each other, or where we want it to go, everything just happened at the right time. He makes me feel great. He even calls me when he works nights just to make sure that I'm home okay.' Sam suddenly sensed a presence outside the door, and she knew just who it was. _Cheeky sod _she thought. 'And he's fantastic in bed.'

Jo giggled at this sudden piece of information as unexpected as the previous show of emotion, but even Jo's loud laughter didn't manage to hide the sound of a muffled bang from outside her office door.

'Come in'

_Shit _thought Phil, does she know I'm out her, _Oh god what am I going to do oh I better go in._

'Sam, Gov.' Phil said as he entered the office. 'Am I interrupting anything?' He added looking at Jo.

'No, I was just hearing about Sam's new fella.'

'Oh what new fella is this then,' Phil replied trying to get Sam back for her earlier comment, which made him bang into the filing cabinet behind him.

'Oh nothing to do with you, anyway Jo why are you so interested in me. Phil's right here, you haven't seen him in months, I thought you would want to hear his gossip, you can talk to me anytime.'

'Yeah, I know I was getting onto that, but I can kinda guess what he's been up to.'

'What do you mean?' Sam jumped in before Phil could even open his mouth. She knew she that Jo would immediately assume that he had been sleeping around, but she still came as a surprise.

'Well, how long have you been gone, 6 months, by now you've probably slept with half the women in Scotland Yard.'

'Well unlike some we actually have to work, and it doesn't leave much time for other things. Such as sitting around gossiping in the D.I's office all day.'

'Yeah course, don't worry I'll get it out of you some when.' Jo smiled as she left the office.

'How long were you out there eavesdropping?' Sam asked ignoring the DC's previous comments. It was an assumption that hurt them both, Sam because she knew Phil had changed and she wanted everyone else to see it, and Phil because a) he was ashamed by his past, and b) because he knew it hurt Sam and will make it hard to convince people that they were together if they ever decided to go public.

'Long enough and I wasn't eavesdropping.'

'So what do call listening to a private conversation?'

'Well, I was just walking past when I happened to catch a part of your conversation, and anyway you can hardly call it private, the door was open.' As he said this he slowly backed towards the door and shutting it with his back. He then walked over to Sam and put his arms around her waist, which caused her to let out a short gasp. 'Anyway..Hey you knew I was out there. So that last comment you made, did you mean it or was that just to see what I'd do.'

'Maybe, that's for me to know.'

'I'm sure I could get you to tell me.'

'oh really.'

'Yes, really.' With that Phil bent his head and gently caressed her lips with his own, they soon progressed the kiss and their tongues easily slipped into each others mouths. Eventually, they had to pull away for air, an action they was regrettable by both.

'I think you are going to have to do better than that. I don't crack that easily.' Whispered Sam into Phil's ear. Her breath stirring against skin, the arousal between them growing and the tension positively crackling.

'Oh don't worry I haven't even started yet.' Then Phil slowly lowered his head and chastely kissed Sam on the lips and then he moved along her jaw and down her neck, leaving small but passionate kisses on the skin as he moved his way down, he then stopped where the base of her neck where her collar bone met her neck. He knew that this area was very sensitive and always invoked a great response, and this time he was not mistaken. As she as she felt his breath on her skin, she let a soft moan, and as he continued his attentions on her the soft sounds that she made became louder and more passionately. Suddenly her thoughts were brought back to the presence _Shit we are in my office; anyone could hear us or walk in._

'Phil,' Sam tried to get his attention but the lust in her voice only made it seem as encouragement then reproached. 'Phil, we have to stop anyone could walk in.'

'No can do Sam, you have to tell me first.' He said briefly before carrying on.

'Okay, okay I surrender,' Sam said breathlessly, 'I meant it, shocking you was only a bonus. Anyway what where you doing outside. '

'Well I just wanted to apologise for well not telling you everything, I suppose I just.. well.. I just wanted to not ever have to see that.'

'Don't worry I understand, and I'm actually glad that you did try and keep it from me. Is that why you've been having trouble sleeping lately.'

'Yeah, but you do a lot to help that.'

'I do?' Genuinely shocked by his previous comment

Phil was saved from replying by a knock on the door, suddenly they realised that they were possibly in one of the trickiest positions to explain. Their arms were round each other's waist, both looking very flustered but very happy. They quickly extracted themselves from each other and tried to make themselves look like some degree of normalcy. After a quick look at each other.

'Come in.' Sam called as Phil sat down on the edge of her desk.

In walked Jo, who was wondering why the door was shut, but if she noticed anything she didn't say.

'Come on Phil I'll buy you lunch. You know to welcome you back. '

'Go on then.' He replied wondering just what Jo had in store for him.

'Sam , you coming.'

'Sorry, I can't. Jack wants some paperwork done as soon as.' As she said this her eyes found Phil's. They showed that he understood. She wanted to have lunch with him but not with Jo around. This silent exchange did not go unnoticed by Jo.

'So did you and Sam keep in touch then, only I expected her to be a lot more surprised by you coming here?' Jo questioned as soon as they sat down with their sandwiches.

Phil could see where Jo was going, she was a good copper he thought, but he wasn't going to play into her trap. 'Of course we kept in touch, unlike some people i could mention. Did you just forget about me.' He accused humorously hoping that she would become so indignant that she would just forget about him and Sam if only for a moment. Luckily for him, it worked.

Sam had finished the Anderson paperwork and was just going to leave it on Jack's desk expecting him to be out having lunch, or in some meeting or other. So she surprised that she got a response after knocking on his door.

'Come in.'

'Hi Gov, here's that Anderson paperwork that you wanted.'

'Okay thanks Sam can you just leave it there for me,' he said indicating at a pile to his left. Sam put the file down and turned to leave. 'Sam can I have a word.'

'Yes of course Gov. What's wrong' replied Sam utterly confused. Jack had this look of concern on his face that Sam noticed as the look that he was wearing when Phil had first entered the office.

'Are you alright with Phil being back?'

'Yeah of course, just a bit of a surprise that's all''

Sam and had just sat down at her desk with a fresh cup of coffee, if you can call it that, when Phil and Jo walked into the office laughing. Jo went to her desk and started to look up something on the computer while Phil walked straight into Sam's office.

'Thought you might be hungry.' Said Phil producing a sandwich and giving it to Sam and then giving her a quick peck of her forehead.

'Cheese salad my favourite. How did you know?' Sam replied with an exaggerated tone of gratitude.

'Well we didn't have time for breakfast this morning'

'I can safely say that I preferred your idea, when compared to making breakfast.' Smiled Sam

'You're not the only one.'

By this point Jo had got up from her desk to get a glass of water from the cooler, and she overheard the conversion from inside the office. The irony of it the only time that she wasn't digging for information was when she had hit on the jackpot. The first thought that crossed her mind was that her suspicions were correct, the second that she couldn't wait to tell, but then she looked at the occupants of the office. The smiles of their faces, the look of contentment in their eyes, and the fact that Phil had actually been thoughtful enough to get Sam a sandwich so she didn't go hungry. With that she decided that they hadn't told anyone for a reason and that was the way it was going to stay until they decided otherwise.

After a slow day in the office, everyone was just getting ready to leave.

'I'm going down the pub, anyone want to join me, Sam? Phil?' Jo asked

'Great idea, I could murder a pint about now. Sam?'

'Yeah that will be great thanks. I'll just get my coat.'

'Oh Sam, I heard your car was in the garage would you like a lift.' Asked Phil thinking that it would be a good idea to keep up the pretence.

'That would be great thank you. Are you coming Jo?'

'Yeah just remembered I need put some files on Jack's desk, ill meet you down there.' Answered Jo as Sam and Phil turned to leave the office.

Jo placed the files in Jack's in-tray and then as she turned to leave she caught sight of Sam and Phil, getting into his car. She couldn't help but just stand and watch.

'How's the view.' Jack had walked into his office, and was confused as to why one of his DC's was string out of his window

'Oh sorry Guv, I was just putting some files on your desk.'

'You alright Jo. You look like you're away with the fairies.' Jack said staring Jo.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine.'

'What are you looking at?'

'Just Sam and Phil. I'm happy for them.'

'What? Have they got back together? How did you find out?'

'Yeah, they don't know I know. Hey what do you mean BACK together?'

'Oh didn't you know they went out for a couple of weeks. When they came back from Romania last year. Sam ended it though. Don't know why, think she got a bit scared. Phil was devastated, poor guy, I've never seen him so depressed. '

**In Phil's car **

'Come here you.' Sam leaned over to Phil and kissed him fully on the lips, not caring that they were only in the courtyard of the nick where everyone could see them. They pulled apart. 'Come on let's go home.' There was a glint in Phil's eye, which Sam loved and it caught her curiosity.

'I thought we were going to the pub'

'And miss out on you making up for making us work earlier, when we both know what else we could have been doing.'

'Oh well now I see. Are you sure that you don't want to go for a drink?'

'Positive.'

They arrived back home, and before Sam had even shut the door behind them, she felt Phil's arms wrapped around her waist. 'So where were we?'

Sam turned around in his arms so they were face to face. 'I don't know you will have to remind me.' She whispered seductively in his ear, her index finger gently caressing his back, and even though his shirt she could feel the Goosebumps on his skin. She loved having his ability to make him feel so. And she knew that he could do the same to her, quite easily. Phil leaned into Sam, pushing her against the wall, his lips meet hers and soon they were kissing passionately. Sam moved even closer to Phil, if that was possible, and deepened the kiss. Their tongues confident in the surrounding now as familiar to them as the mouth which they themselves occupied. It was obvious that if possible they would have kept on at this forever, but the need for oxygen and Phil's rumbling stomach reluctantly pulled them apart.

Sam giggled 'Come on, we better start tea or we'll not eat at all tonight, what do you fancy?'

'You'

'Sorry not an option at the moment, maybe for desert.' By this point they were in the kitchen with Sam going through the cupboards and the freezer. 'Sod it let's order a take-away. We've got nothing in. I'll be glad when my cars fixed I can get some shopping done.'

'Here,' Phil handed her a glass of wine. This is a bit of a routine, whoever was home first would start dinner, and if like tonight they were both home at the same time Sam would cook and Phil will do his best to distract her. 'Look, I'll sort dinner, why don't you go and have a bath.'

'You sure.'

'Positive.' Sam loved this side to Phil that others really saw. The kind, caring side that he reserved just for her. Yes their relationship was passionate, part of the criteria when 2 people were so in love and deeply attracted each other, but also they also had a very domestic side of their life together. They quite happily sit down in front of the tele watching the soaps and laughing at quiz shows. It was the simple things that they relished about being together; The feeling of waking up in the arms of someone who loves you, The fact that there was someone to return home to and just the idea that there is someone who loves you for you and doesn't want to change anything. Phil was actually very romantic, but not in the obvious tacky flowers and chocolate way. He would run her a bath when she got home from work, or carry her up to bed when she fell asleep on the sofa and even just letting her have control of the remote, so that she could chose what to watch.

It wasn't just sex, or lust. Although that did play rather a large part. It was a relationship between 2 people that love each other.

Sam came back downstairs, about 5 minutes later just as Phil had finished routing around the cupboards, and had decided on spaghetti carbonara.

'That was quick,'

'Haha very funny, do you know where my book is?'

'Which one?'

'The one that was on the coffee table in the sitting room.'

'Oh that one,' by this point Phil looked a bit sheepish. 'It's in the car, I'll go and get it.'

'Wait why was it in your car.'

'Well I started reading it the other day when you had to work the night shift, and well since then I take it to work with me so I can finish it, it's great to have in case I have to do an obbo.'

At this Sam couldn't help but express a chuckle, and Phil decided to go and get the offending item out of the car, if only to cover the embarrassment that was evident on his face.

'There you go. Out of interest where you up to?'

'Don't you dare, Let me find out what happens by myself.'

'Okay okay, anyway why do you want it.'

'To read, as it seems that I'm not going to have any company in that big lonely bath by myself.' With that she turned and walked back upstairs to the bathroom, safe in the knowledge that Phil was following her. Maybe she wouldn't need the book after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi, I would just like to thank WRobsessed and misslala73, for their reviews. I started writing this story about 3 years ago, and only just posted it. So knowing that someone likes it is great. So again thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Hi, still don't own anything.**

The next morning, Phil was driving Sam into work. Her car still not ready, and really as they were going to the same place they didn't see the point of separate cars anyway. Both were struggling to stifle the yawns that were coming thick and fast this morning, it had been an eventful and exhausting night but neither minded they were happy, in fact more than happy.

'Do you want me to drop you on the corner again.'

'No, we are going to the same place, what would be the point. 'Phil secretly agreed but he was too confused by Sam to think anymore about it. 'Surely, people will talk.'

'Well I was thinking that perhaps maybe that wouldn't be so bad.'

'Okay, now I'm confused.'

'Perhaps...it wouldn't be too bad if people knew about us. I don't mean we should make a public announcement; just see if they are worth their wages so to speak.'

'Worth their wages.'

'Well they are meant to be detectives, so let's see if they notice us.'

'What's brought this on, you've always been adamant that you don't want people here to know.'

'Nothing really.' Phil looked at her, he knew she was lying 'Okay but don't laugh. Promise.'

'Promise.'

'I just don't think I can stand another day of not being able to touch you when I want, or kiss you or just hold you. I'm not saying that we should have sex on the desks in the office.'

'Now there's an idea.' Phil interrupted with a naughty grin on his face. Sam could tell just what he was thinking.

'Oi don't get any ideas mister, I have to work here you know, you can bugger back off to special crimes after this case. Anyway, so what do you think?' Sam was apprehensive now at what Phil would think of this sudden change of heart.

Phil pulled into the courtyard, aware that it was quite empty as Sam being Sam was early as usual.

'I think it's a great idea, and I promise I won't go too over the top, I know you don't like anything too public.'

'Oh my god what did I do to deserve you. You're perfect you know that.'

'You have to say that you love me.'

'Yes, yes I do.'

At this Phil leaned over and gave Sam a quick kiss then they got out of the car, and made their way into Sun Hill, but this time Phil had an idea and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, both of them aware that they were in full view of the limited staff that was present at the time, but they really didn't care.

'Here you are.' Phil handed Sam a cup of coffee, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. They were sitting on Phil's old desk. 'If you want,' Phil resumed the conversation, 'I could pop out at lunch pick up a few bits.'

'Oh don't worry I'm sure we've got something in the freezer, and anyway it's not often I get to eat lunch with you. I'm going to take advantage of every opportunity.' She replied kissing him gently on the lips in between the last 3 words. In the relative privacy of the empty C.I.D office Sam was taking every opportunity to be close to Phil, without others observing and commenting. 'Anyway, if we get a good result today surely you'll want to celebrate with special op's.' Sam tried hard not to show the dejection she was feeling at the thought, as she was getting used to having him back at Sun Hill.

'Well I was thinking of saying that the old ball and chain didn't want to go.'

'Oi, the old ball and chain. Is that what you call me?' Sam accused playfully, and then suddenly she and went quite serious, asking a question that had been playing on her mind for a while now. 'What exactly do you say about me at work?'

'What do you mean?' Uncertain of if she was still playing, the tone of her voice would indicate not.

'Well, do they think I'm some kind of old bag that can't stand you have any fun?

'No of course not.' Suddenly realising what this is about, 'actually they are all really jealous of me because I have a gorgeous, amazing, intelligent girlfriend who I love and who loves me. And they can't wait to meet you.'

'Really.'

'Really.' With that Sam decided that Phil deserved a kiss but they were quickly interrupted by the incessant ringing of the phone. Sam answered the phone, her arms still wrapped firmly around Phil.

'DI Nixon...yeah...yeah of course I'll be right down. Back to the grindstone by the looks of it' A reluctant Sam extracted herself from Phil.

'Well I suppose I should call work, they might be wondering where I am,' Sam stifled a giggle. 'okay well they may have some more information.'

'Kay see you later.'

'Don't forget to call the garage.' Phil called behind to her back, as she left.

'Thanks for reminding me.'

Unbeknown to them, in what they considered to be a relatively private place, the whole conversation was observed by Jack. He wasn't spying exactly he just happened to pass by and heard voices, and his curiosity and detective instincts got the better of him. _So that is why Sam looked so weird yesterday. Jo was right. Well, I'm happy for them they seem to be doing just fine. I'd never thought I'd see Phil so happy at being domestic, well, I suppose people change. _It's obvious that Phil had.

When Jack walked back into the C.I.D office, a few hours later, he felt like he had been transported back in time. _It's amazing what the presence of one person could do._ He thought to himself. As he looked around the office, jack spotted the new faces amongst the old, but there was two that he was looking for specifically and he soon found them.

Sam and Phil were instantly recognisable within the crowded room. Phil was sitting at his old desk which he had swiftly reclaimed and Sam was perched on the edge in the usual spot, that when Phil had worked there was permanently clear as he knew that that is where she liked to sit. All evidence of Sam's promoted rank had vanished she was out of her office and working with the others, laughing and joking, but also subtly keeping them all in control. Of course there was much flirting between the secret couple. The sight made Jack smile and he was still smiling when he had walked over to them.

'Sam, Phil. Any news yet?'

'Not really I'm afraid not Guv. Jo and Kezia are still out on the obbo, I was just about to go and take over.'

'Phil?'

Sorry Guv, I'm still waiting for our undercover officer to call back. He said something about a shipment coming in some when this week. But couldn't' say more unfortunately. I'm just going over some files that were sent over, there seems to be another guy controlling it but he's untraceable, we're getting there.'

'Okay keep me informed. I've got a meeting with the super.' Jack replied, he started to head towards the door then turned. 'Oh Sam, send Mickey and Stuart instead, you need to keep an eye on things here.'

Jack didn't know why he said that, he knew that there wasn't much going on in the office, so there was really no need for Sam to be there. _It's because they work well together, that's all._ Trying to convince himself that was the reason. It didn't work. He knew that in fact said it because he liked seeing Sam happy, and he knew that Phil will have to go back to special Op's soon meaning that they wouldn't be able to see each other as much, so he was going to give them as much time together as possible even if it went against his mantra of not letting emotions or feelings get in the way of work.

'Oh come on they are hardly to not work, if anything they will work even better, they have always been good together.' Jack declared to his empty office as he sat down at his desk.

**Meanwhile...**

'What was up with Jack, he looked like the cat who got the canary.' Phil said as soon as Jack had walked through the double doors.

'Don't know but whatever it was don't knock it. I've just got out of sitting in a car all afternoon.' Sam then lent over the desk to pick up a file from the other side of the desk. 'more time to spend with you.' She dropped her voice to a whisper but she had lent close enough to Phil's ear for him to hear loud and clear. Sam went back to sitting upright, the file in one hand and the other gently brushing Phil's knee as it passed.

'Anyway better go and break the news.' Sam said suddenly business like, again she smiled at herself and gracefully moved off the desk her skirt riding up ever so slightly as she did so, which only added more fuel to Phil's already overactive imagination.

'You coming for a coffee' Phil asked a few hours later.

'Sure why not.' Sam replied just as Phil had put his hands on her hips, in the pretence of moving her slightly to one side to allow him to pass through the gap between the desks, of course this was all an act but neither complained, and as CID was practically empty he allowed his hands to remain there longer than need be but again neither was going to complain, any chance to touch the other was welcomed with opened arms by both of them, even if it is brief. Suddenly Phil removed his hands, Sam looked up instantly missing his touch and sighted the reason why, Jo was just walking through the double doors of the CID office.

'Sam, Jack wants to see you in his office.'

'Any idea what for?'

'No didn't say I'm afraid.' At this Sam looked at Phil only to see the same look of confusion on his face that she knew that was present on her own.

'I'll meet you in the canteen.' She sighed before turning and walking out of the office.

At the same time Jack was in his office talking to a man of similar age to himself, and also looks; medium build, tall greying hair, and looks older than his years

'So how's Phil settling back in here?' Asked the stranger.

'To be honest it's like he's never been away. It amazing really, he seems to have given the whole team a new sense of energy, everyone just seems a lot happier even though they're working on this dreadful case.'

'I knew he was the right person to send, although I could never have imagined that he would have had such an effect. You should have seen his face when I told him, he was practically skipping.'

'Really' Now Jack was curious, this didn't sound much like Phil.

'It's not surprising really though is it. This is where Sam works.' Jack didn't know how to answer. It seems that Sam's and Phil's secret relationship is not so much of a secret over at special op's. With that his train of thought was interrupted by a knock on his door.

'Come in' Said Jack

In walked Sam, 'Oh sorry Guv, I didn't know you had a visitor it's just that Jo told me you wanted to see me. I'll just come back later. '

'No stay, this is DCI Steve Tyler from Special Op's. Steve this is DI Sam Nixon'

'Good afternoon Sir. '

'Please, please call me Steve, I'm not your DCI, anyway it's nice to finally meet you, we've all heard a hell of a lot about you from Phil.' Sam blushed.

'Sam, would you mind showing Steve to the canteen, while he waits for some files to be biked over, then you and Phil can give us a report okay. '

'Certainly.'

**Out in the corridor...**

'I'm glad to finally be able to put a face to the name that we have heard so much about.'

'Pardon sir?'

'Phil,' he simply replied as if that answered anything. 'You've certainly had an impression on him; you'll all he talks about. It would be quite annoying but you can just tell how happy he is. We all want to meet you.'

'Oh well thank you. I hope you don't mind me asking but what exactly does he say about me.

'Oh don't worry it's all nice, just simple things like conversations you had or what he plans to get you for you birthday, that sort of thing.'

'Oh there you are,' Phil said coming round the corner. As no-one was around so he gave Sam a peck on the check. 'I was just coming to find you, I thought you got lost you took so long. What did Jack want?'

'Sam was just giving me the guided tour here.' Phil jumped as Steve stepped forward into his line of sight. His surprise of seeing his boss standing next to Sam at Sun Hill was evident on his face.

'I've just been hearing about all your antics at work.' Turing to Steve. 'If you excuse me I'll leave you in Phil's capable hands, as I have some people to catch.'

Now Phil had recovered slightly. 'What antics?'

'Well that's for me to know and you to find out.' She smiled as she walked down the corridor.

Half an hour later Sam, Phil, Jack and Steve were all seated in the DI's office.

We've just heard from James, he's managed to arrange a meeting with the guy behind the scenes. one Cezer Nastase.' At this Sam and Phil both let out a collective gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

'Now we don't know too much about him,'

'We do,' interrupted Phil

'How?'

'Please sit down,' Sam asked indicating a couple of spare chairs.

'A couple of years ago we were investigating an assault on a Croatian woman who had been trafficked over and had been forced into prostitution to pay off her debt. We came across her when she had trying to escape. From then we found a lock-up with many girls of all nationalities who were also being prostituted by the same men who trafficked them over here. At the same time we were also investigating a missing person case who we later tied to the same suspect as the trafficker, one Radu Glica. Now Gilca realised that we were on to him and so he escaped to Bucharest. And we, meaning Sam and I were sent over there in order to get Gilca and try and find our missing person.'

'Once out there,' Sam took over, 'We discover from the Romanian police that the head of the operation was Nastase. Anyway to cut a long story short in the end, after being shot at a number of times, we managed to arrest Gilca and Nastase, and we found our MISPER here in Sun Hill. But what I don't get is that Nastase should be in prison, he was sent down for at least 20 years.'

'All we could get out of Interpol was that he wasn't released.'

'So in other words he escaped.' Jack said suddenly taking part in the conversation.

'Or he brought his way out.' Sam declared turning to Phil, 'you remember what Bogdan said about how Nastase had powerful friends, Judges and so forth that's why they had to have concrete evidence before making a move on him.'

'So you're saying that he bribed a guard which let him out, and he left and then went on to set up this new operation.'

'Corruption, communisms parting gift.' Sam announced.

'What!'

'It's what Bogdan said to me at Joanna's Post mortem.'

The rest of the afternoon was spent looking into who could have motive to kill Cooper, but they could find none. According to all their investigations Cooper was a clean as a whistle, there was no hint of this other life in which he travelled the world buying children and shipping them back to England. The only lead they got was with the car. A Honda Civic Type-R, quite new and not reported stolen. Sam and Phil spent most of the day digging out the files on Romania, a task that was completed with much flirting.

At 6 0'clock it was decided that they couldn't do any more for the day, they needed special Op's to come back to them with the details of the meeting.

'You coming down the pub tonight, Sam.'

'Sorry Jo but I think I'll just go home, have a bath.' As she said this Sam's eyes went immediately over to Phil who was stooped over Nastase's file, and had been since they were biked over hours earlier. She was worried about him, this case was affecting him more than he let one, and she hated to think about how Nastase's involvement would affect him. The files covered all of Phil's desk and most of the incident room, and that was only a small portion of them as most of the Romanian files still had to arrive.

As Jo left the office Sam walked over to Phil sat on the edge of his desk and placed a hand on his shoulder. In response to his Phil just leaned his head against her outstretched for-arm and there they stayed, neither saying anything until Phil was ready to speak. And then he simply said 'He's evil. This is only half of it, if that, and yet he's been able to get away with it for years. Buying people off with dirty money.' He paused. 'but do you know what gets me,' his voice becoming angrier, showing that they were getting to the heart of the matter,' they don't even mention Joanna. One sentence and that's it.'

He picked up a piece of paper, "could be related to the murder of a prostitute who had previously worked in his clubs." That's it. They don't even mention her name, let alone the fact that he had her trafficked her into the country, pimped her, and then tried to sell her on to the highest bidder.'

This was said with none of his usual bravado or tough guy facade. He was baring his soul to the one person he truly felt comfortable enough to do so.

'We'll get him. We'll get the bastard and we will make him pay for everything he's done.'

'We don't know that, it's taken us 3 months to find out that he's the ring leader. He's got smarter.' Phil sounded defeated, as he finally aired his feeling in public.

'Yes, but we'll better, we got him before and we'll get him again. Together we will get him, just like all the others before him, except this time it will be for all those children and for Joanna. Okay'

'Okay'

'Now come on let's get you home, there's nothing more we can do here tonight, and if James is right and there is a delivery tomorrow then you will need all the rest you can get.'

'Thank you.'

'Don't you dare,' Sam interrupted. 'There's no need. Now come on, home.' With that Phil gave Sam a quick kiss and off they walked arm and arm out of the station.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a sharp tap on the door. 'Come in.'

In walked Phil, the look on his face a mixture of happiness and worry. 'We've just got news from James there is to be a shipment this afternoon, so Tyler wants to hit the warehouses at the same time. The deliveries at 2.'

Sam looked at here watch, it was 11 so there was 3 hours to go. Before Jack, who was also in the office, had a chance to open his mouth, Sam had already replied.

'Okay Phil, can you call a briefing for half an hour, get everybody you can CID and Uniform. I'll get on to SO19. Jack do you mind if we finish this later.'

'Yeah of course Sam, would it be okay if I came along, I really want to see this guy sent down.'

'Don't we all.'

One and a half hours later and the briefing was finally drawing to a close. It had be a long briefing and lots of information had been given, all the officers just hoped that it stuck, in there minds otherwise it could all go pear-shape.

'Okay now I know, the briefing has dragged on but it's nearly over. Now we are going to spilt into 2 groups, now Jack, Mickey and Terry will be with Phil along with Smithy, Callum, Beth, Sally and Tony. Whereas Jo, Banksey, Grace, Will, Gina, Rodger, Diane and Nate will be with me. Now needless to say these people are extremely dangerous, so I want you all on your guard and being careful. Okay now it's going to be a long hard afternoon so I want you all to get something to eat and drink beforehand. I want you ready to go in the yard in 30 minutes.'

With that the briefing ended and the officers got up to leave and prepare for the raid. Soon the only people left in the room were Sam and Phil.

'I mean what I said Phil, I want you to be careful. No antics. '

'Sam, I'm always careful.' He chuckled at Sam and her being protective of him.

'Don't joke Phil. We both know what these people are capable of, and I want you back in one piece. At least in Romania we had each other' she mumbled hoping that Phil didn't hear.

This time Phil heard the worry in her voice and saw the fear in her eyes. 'Sam I will be I promise. This isn't like Romania we will have back up, okay so there's no need to be worried. I will be here when you get back, I promise.'

With that Sam wrapped her arms around his waist, drawing comfort from his masculine body that she knew so well by now. 'I know, I know. Come on I could do with some lunch.' And with that she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

'All units the ship has docked wait for my signal' There was a pause, hearts pound in the officer's chests adrenaline and apprehension coursing through there veins. This was it, no-one knew what to expect when they stormed the buildings. A thought that for most was absolutely terrifying.

'Go, Go, Go.' Shouted the figure down the radio. All over London crowds of officers were jumping out of vans and from behind various objects, and rushing into the warehouses. The sights that greeted them were horrific, in the dark and dingy warehouses, that had past there peak a great many years ago, there were rows and rows of sewing machines, each being operated by children some as young as 5. The children were pale, and obviously malnourished. None of them looked up at the invasion all to scared of the punishment that would befell them if they were caught, the chains on their ankles only re-alliterating that fact.

In Phil's warehouse they met with little resistance, a couple of the heavies trying to resist arrest but they were soon dealt with, thankfully SO19 didn't have as large as role to play as previously expected. Soon enough all the suspects had been arrested and bundled into the back of a police van. Now was time for the real work to start, namely freeing the children from their shackles, and trying to gain their confidence.

On the other side of London, in a warehouse just off Jamaica Dock, Sam was experiencing a few more problems. What had seemed like a relatively simple operation was turning into something much more. Intelligence had suggested that this warehouse would be the safer of the two, as it was smaller and normally there was only a skeleton crew on guard, but today was different. As Sam found out. When the stormed the dilapidated warehouse, they were met with open fire, by at least 20 guards, many Sam recognised as being quite high up the totem pole so to speak. _What are they doing they are meant to be down at the docks greeting the new shipment. Well it's too late now._ Luckily SO19 managed to control the situation before anybody had got hurt.

But that wasn't the end of it. Whilst the paramedics were seeing to the newly freed children, Sam decided to have a look round, trying to find out why there had been so many of them. She walked through the many rooms of the warehouse, not finding anything to out of the ordinary for where they were. Of course she was disgusted at what she did find. The Small airless room where it seemed that they children were kept when they were not working. There were a couple of thin blankets of the floor, but that was it. By the smell there was obviously no toilet, and rats scuttled around her feet, as she progressed to the next room. The feeling of nausea in her stomach growing with each step and new disgusting discovery.

After about 20 minutes exploration she found a door that looked like it could lead to an escape route. The floor showed obvious signs that there has been recent activity of people going in and out of the door, _maybe they let them out every so often_. Thought Sam she didn't know why but although she knew that it was a very unlikely scenario she so wanted it to be true, for her sake and the sake of the children. She opened the door, it was quite stiff and required a fair bit of pulling on her part. What she was greeted on the other side did nothing to help her sprits. There was a staircase leading downwards, she couldn't see what was down there as there was extremely little light. She turned thinking that perhaps she better get dome back-up before she went exploring this underground room, but then she heard a small cough, and all thoughts of back-up went out of her head.

Slowly and carefully she made her way down the stairs, grabbing hold of her asp ready to use if needed. Halfway down the stairs curved slightly and Sam was surprised to find that it suddenly became a lot lighter, in fact it became so light that her eyes started to hurt. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs she found the source of the brightness. In the room were 2 large floodlights, which lit up every corner of the room, but that wasn't the worst of it. The room was small, no larger than one of the cells down the nick, but packed in it was about 10 children, all girls each sitting on a small pile of blankets, the stench was overpowering, they were all clearly starved and at the sight of Sam they shrank back against the walls. It was obvious what these girls were doing here, and the thought disgusted Sam to her core.

The heat in the room was stifling, and Sam soon found herself losing concentration. _We've got get out of here. And quick._ Sam then made here presence known to the girls, who although they were terrified to say the least they seemed to realise that she meant them no harm. Thankfully they weren't shackled like the children at the sewing machines, and Sam was soon able to convince them to follow her out of their underground dungeon. Once Sam had got to the top of the stairs she radioed for help and told the girls that help was on it's way, but then she realised that there were only 9 of them. Running back down the stairs, she found the last girl collapsed in a heap halfway down the stairs. It was obvious that she was dehydrated and extremely ill, but still Sam was shocked when she picked her up at just how light she really was. Carrying her up the stairs took no effort and this worried Sam, she was certain that Abi had never weighed this little.

When she reached the top of the stairs she looked around and saw that the girls had now thankfully been joined by Banskey, Jo and Grace who were trying to usher the girls out and into safety. Sam called Banksey over to her and passed the girl to him telling her that she needed to go to St. Hughes straight away. He left following Sam's orders knowing that she was staying to help the others as the girls seemed to trust her.

'Where did you find them Guv?' grace asked as soon as Sam had reached her.

'Down there.' She pointed over to the door which now stood open. There was no need to say why they were down there, it was obvious to the officers.

Soon most of the girls were out of the warehouse and placed into ambulances, all except one who still didn't trust the female officers that much, meaning that Sam was left in the abandoned warehouse alone except for this girl aged between 10 and 12.

'Hello, my name is Sam what's your name?' Sam asked as if she was addressing a 5 year old.

'May Li,' Replied the little girl.

'That's a nice name, now I'm a police officer do you know what that is?' May Li nodded. 'Okay so I'm going to help you, okay. So do you want to come with me.' No reply. 'Are you hungry?'

This time May Li replied with a nod. 'Shall we go and get you some food then?' Again the girl nodded, and she took Sam's hand and they turned and headed towards the door.

'Ahh now isn't that sweet,' sneered a voice from the shadows. The low creeping voice made Sam's skin crawl, a sign that showed that this defiantly was not a good turn of events, although Sam had already worked that out. Suddenly realisation dawned on Sam, she knew that voice. She was never going to forget it.

'Ahh I see you remember me DS Nixon.'

'DI Nixon, and you're meant to be in prison. But I guess you brought your way out just like your old friend Nastsea. So this is what your doing now is it, not content with prostituting vulnerable women who had been placed in your care you are now ruining the lives of innocent young children. What have they ever done to you, Irena.'

Doing this little speech Sam had slowly crouched down she that she was level with May Li, and she whispered 'When I say, run. Okay will you do that for me?' May Li nodded.

'Oh your all high and mighty, as I told you back in Romania you have no idea what poverty is like. No idea about what I am saving them from.'

'Saving, this isn't saving this is torturing.' Immediately Sam realised what a mistake that had been. Irena was a lot more unstable than the last time they met.

Suddenly, Irena charged at Sam her fist up aimed to fight. 'Run May Li Run.' Sam shouted at the top of her voice, letting go of the girls hand, and sensing her run towards the door that Jo and the others had left through a few minutes previous. Irena was still flying at Sam her fists making contact with every part of her body that they could reach and soon Sam was on the floor doubled up in pain. But still Irena kept going, this time kicking Sam in the head, back, stomach and chest. Each blow brought Sam more pain, until she felt that if this carried on she was going to die. _I have to get out of here. I have to get back to Phil, oh God phil.' _Unsure of how to stop this attack, Sam did the only thing she felt she could, and even this took a hell of a lot of effort. She Screamed. She screamed at the top her lungs, hoping that there was an off-chance that someone might hear, the place was crawling with officers for Pete's sake, someone must have heard.

Jo was outside the warehouse carefully helping the last girl into the ambulance, when she saw May Li running out of the warehouse, a look of terror pasted on her face. This sight was soon followed by an ear piercing scream so loud that the pigeons that nested on the roof took to their wings and scattered. _Shit Sam._ Jo thought running into the warehouse closely followed by Grace and some SO19 officers. They ran, the worry in their stomachs deepening with each stride, as they couldn't hear anything else. _God she better be alright, why did I leave her alone? Why?' _

Sam's scream seemed to bring Irena back to her senses a little, and she subsequently stopped her frenzied attack on Sam. But she was far from finished. Just as Jo and the others reached the door and took in the sight before them did Irena grabbed Sam by her hair and pull her into a seating position. 'You just don't get it do you Sam, you still don't see that I am doing these people a favour. I am saving themselves from a life of poverty, once they have paid off their debt they can start a new life, earn a decent wage and send money home to their families.' Suddenly out the corner of her eye Irena saw the officers trying to move into position. 'One more step and I'll show her what it's like to lose her looks, just like I lost mine. I told you Sam when you become older men just use you as a punch bag, now you will understand that.'

Sam by now was shaking uncontrollably, and trying to disconnect herself from the situation. She didn't hear what Irena had said, and she didn't want to know. But Sam couldn't mistake that there was an object clamped in her hand. And Sam would pretty much bet anything that what was in there was not good news for her.

'Come on, you're doing yourself no favours here, just let Sam go.' Jo tried to reason with Irena.

'Don't worry I will, I just have one more thing to do. Shame DS Hunter isn't here I think I would have liked him to see this.' And with that Irena pulled the bung out of a plastic bottle, let go of Sam's hair. Then suddenly everything went in slow motion, Sam tried to roll away out of Irena clutches, whilst SO19 fired at Irena, the shot to her leg, made her buckle and fall to the floor, whilst at the same time the liquid in the bottle cascade out covering half of Sam's body including her leg and arm, it only just missed her face. Sam screamed her skin was on fire, she could feel the liquid burning through her clothes, soon the pain was unbearable, and she gave up the little grip on reality that she had, and just collapsed unconscious on the floor.

'Sam, Sam come on wake up, come on Sam, Grace get an ambulance.' Jo screamed. _This can't be happening it just can't be._ Jo then looked down at Sam's burning skin. _Shit its acid. _'It's acid, we need water.'

Suddenly everything went into fast forward, the SO19 officers, who had remained behind as Irena was removed, dropped their weapons and ran to try and find some water, they soon arrived back with a couple of buckets and a cup. Jo grabbed the cup and used it to pour the water over Sam's wound in order to dilute the acid and in turn wash it away. The SO19 officers kept refilling the buckets and by the time the ambulance arrived 20 minutes later they had managed to get most of it off, and to cool down the burns that Sam had already sustained, she had even regained consciousness for a little while. And while she wasn't exactly lucid she still had enough of her wits about her to ask for Phil, begging Jo to get him for her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile a happy Phil was sitting in Jack's car heading back to the station. _It's finally over we got them. 4 Months of hard work but still we got them. Maybe Sam and I could have some time off together now, make up for these last few months. God knows we deserve a break, I haven't been around much lately. Anyway come to think of it I haven't heard from Sam, she should have finished by now, surely._

'DS Dasri to Sierra Oscar. This is an ambulance message.' The radio in Phil's hand crackled into life, transmitting the sound of DS Grace Dasri's into Jack's car. 'Ambulance required urgently to Jamaica Dock. Female with attack injuries and acid burns. It's DI Nixon.'

There was a sequel from Jack's tyres as he battled to gain control of the car, having momentarily lost it after hearing the news of Sam. Jack turned into a side road, and stopped. He turned and looked at Phil who had paled.

'Jack it can't be, Jack it can't be true can it. Not Sam.' Phil stuttered. With that Jack got his Phone out and rang Jo. It went straight to answer phone.

'Come on, we're going to the hospital.'

'Why won't they let me see her? Something's wrong'

'She only arrived a few minutes before us, they're still treating her Phil. We'll see her once they are finished.'

'I shouldn't have let her go, she was right at least in Romania we had each other.' Phil mumbled to himself.

Jack was shocked at this response from Phil, he knew he cared about Sam, loved her even but this level of emotion from Phil had never been seen in public before. Jack for the life of him couldn't think of how to reassure him, deep down he knew that he couldn't, he wouldn't be still till he saw Sam safe and well.

At that moment Jo walked in looking very flustered and a tad lost, Jack saw her and waved her over.

'Hey.. what are you doing her. I tried calling you but couldn't get through.'

'We heard Grace calling the ambulance over the radio and drove straight here.'

Jack motioned at Phil during this, who was currently pacing the far end of the waiting room, gradually working his way towards the 2 of them, unaware of Jo's arrival.

'How's she doing?' Jo mumbled looks quite guilty; she obviously believes that Sam's attack was her fault in one way or another.

'We don't know, they're still treating her the last we knew. Sorry to ask Jo but what happened?'

'Jack, I'm sorry but I don't really know.'

'Please Jo it will help him a lot, he thinks it's all his fault. You know how protective he is of her and what he is like if anything happens to her.'

'Ok.' With that Jack called over to Phil and Jo began to tell what had happened, from entering the factory to finding Sam on the floor with Irena towering over her to the ambulance being called and leaving for hospital with Sam in the back.

Jo's recollection had left Phil shocked to the core, and frozen in his seat. 'Why. Why would anyone do that to her. What's she done to deserve that?' He mumbled to himself, although clearly heard by Jack and Jo.

After that the trio sat in silence until about half an hour later a nurse came out into the waiting room.

'How is she?' Phil jumped up as soon as he saw the nurse coming towards them.

'Mr Hunter I presume.' Phil nodded 'Miss Nixon's doing well, she's been taken up to the burns unit and you will be able to see her there. The doctors should be able to tell more up on the ward but she should make a good recovery, although bearing in mind she will most likely need to have a few operations and there will be some scaring. Sam's been really lucky, from what we understand if it hadn't been for your colleagues quick thinking the acid could and would have done a lot more damage.'

'So we can go and see her?' Phil asked hopefully, he hadn't taken much in after the nurse said that she's alright.

'Yes, she's been asking after you.'

'Thank you.' Phil replied eager to go and see Sam, the nurse seemed to sense this and said 'well go on go, what you waiting her for?' With this Phil thanked her again and ran off into the hospital.

The nurse stayed long enough to roll her eyes at Jack and Jo and smile at them. They also thanked her and away she went.

Up in the burn's unit Phil had found Sam's room and knocked on the door, after not hearing a reply he thought that she must be asleep and so gently pushed the door open and was shocked by the slight that greeted him.

Sam was not asleep he was sitting up in bed, staring at the wall in front of her obviously deep in thought. Her left arm was wrapped in what seemed like cling film and from what Phil could see so what the left leg. Into her arm there were 3 separate lines going in each attached to bag of clear liquid.

'Oh Sam.' Phil breathed.

At this Sam turned her head and Phil saw the tears in her eyes, he took a step forward.

'Phil please, please don't say anything. Just hold me, please.' Sam pleaded with Phil. He never said no to Sam before and he defiantly was not going to start now, not when she looked so helpless.

Phil walked over to the far side of Sam's hospital bed and she shuffled over the best she could to allow room for Phil on the bed, he gently climbed next to Sam and put his arms around her. Sam felt instantly better, the pain of her bruised ribs notwithstanding, she didn't know why but Phil had always had the ability to make her feel better, whether it be at times like this or just after a bad day. Sam settled down in Phil's arms and she gradually felt her eyes close. No words had been said, none were needed, and this was all that Sam needed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

After about 40minutes Jack and Jo decided that they couldn't stand another cup of what the hospital called coffee, and they made their way up to Sam's room. They entered to find Sam still dozing in Phil's arms.

'Oh sorry we didn't realise.' Jo whispered 'Stupid really after what she's been through I wouldn't be surprise.'

'It's okay Jo it really is.'

'Oh Phil while I remember,' Jack interrupted 'I rang your DCI he was a bit peeved about why you hadn't rung him, but once I explained everything he was okay. I don't think that you'll have any problem getting time off to look after Sam, but he did ask for you to ring him as soon as you can.'

'Who says I want him to look after me?' Sam questioned, she had been woken by the sound of voices in the room and she had decided that it was probably best to alert them to her wakefulness. Trying to sit up, as she felt a bit self conscious lying in bed in the presence of Jack and Jo. Phil saw her struggling and gently tightened his grip around Sam and helped her to sit up a bit straighter. 'Thanks.' She whispered at Phil smiling.

Phil didn't reply he knew that this time was for Jack and Jo and that there would be time for them later, he just held tightly, pulling her closer to him, and she laid back against his body fully understanding.

'Well whether you want him or not. I think you may be stuck with him I'm afraid.' Jo chuckled, everyone in the room picking up on her not so subtly assumption.

'Well I'm sure I'll survive,' Sam sighed.

'Well if that's how you feel I could always go to work.'

'Don't you dare, we will finally get to spend some decent time together, admittedly I wish it wasn't something so drastic had to happen, but still.' Sam chastised Phil, but lovingly. She then turned to Jo

'Jo just spit it out, you look like a cross between the cat that got the cream, and how Abi used look when she had a secret she wanted to tell.'

At this everyone turned to Jo, who looked very embarrassed and subsequently turned a deep shade of pink. 'I just wanted to say well congratulations to you both. Thank God you finally got your act together but I have to ask, how long?'

'About 6 months.'

'What!' Jo shrieked 'and you didn't tell me. How? What happened? Hey wait a second 6 months ago that's when you left wasn't it.'

'Yes Jo it was.' Sam now sounded quite exasperated and tired 'I'll tell you about it later ok?' and that signalled the end of the conversation, Sam turned to Jack 'I suppose you need a statement, at some point?'

'Yeah, but don't worry about that at the moment, anyway we better get going. You should rest.'

'Yes, Guv.' Sam replied as jack and Jo prepared to leave.

'Oh by the way Sam, no matter what the doctors say you're not allowed back at work for at least 2 months, maybe more.'

'Jack!' Sam was shocked, she realised that she'd need to be off for a while but 2 months!

'No arguments Sam or I'll make it longer.' With that Jack and Jo said their goodbyes and left.

Sam turned to Phil, and found him trying unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter.

'It's not funny Phil; I've never been off work for that long.'

'I know Sam, and I'm not laughing at that it's just your reaction, anyway you heard what Jack said my DCI is letting me have time off to look after you, so it's gonna be you, me and 2 months without work.'

'Well if you put it like that maybe it won't be so bad.' And with that Sam snuggled back down against Phil and fell asleep again.

The next day and Jo lived up to her promise, or was it a threat Sam wasn't entirely sure. Which meant at lunch time Jo walked into Sam's room with a huge grin on her face and said one word. 'Spill'

At the same time back at the station Phil had just entered CID as he had to go and retrieve some files, as Sam had told him very nicely to get lost as she and Jo were obviously going to talk.

'Phil what you doing here, I thought you were at the hospital'

'I was Gov but Sam told me to go and get some sleep, saying that I would not want to be there when Jo arrived. I just needed to pick up some files, change my clothes then I'll head back.'

'Do you want a coffee, and I mean a proper one not the muck from machines.'

'You read my mind'

Sitting in Jacks office cup of coffee at hand, Phil didn't know what to feel. Of course he had always gotten on well with Jack but normally the only times he was ever in his office has to be told off. Not a nice feeling. His thoughts also kept going back to Sam; was she alright, was she in any pain. Admittedly she had a point about going to get some sleep, but he still didn't like to leave her.

'So when did you two finally get together?' Now Phil was shocked Jack was the last person he expected to ask, let alone be so blunt. Well no point in hiding it any more.

'About a week after I left.' A slight smile graced Phil's face at the memory. 'I'd just finished my first case, but unfortunately the CPS decided that there wasn't enough evidence to prosecute, so I wasn't feeling particularly great, and I just felt that I needed someone to talk to. I instinctively called Sam, you now out of habit. Anyway I went round and just sat their talking, just like old times, before she got her promotion and everything fell apart. We just talked and talked, when we looked at the clock it was about 3 in the morning. In the end we just fell asleep together on the sofa. In the morning I woke up with Sam in my arms and it just felt so right. I never wanted to leave, so when she woke up I told her, and well she said she felt the same. You can probably tell I'm leaving out a lot of the details.'

'**Good morning sleepyhead.' Phil looked down at the beautiful waking figure in his arms. He didn't know that he could be this happy, all they had done is talk and fall asleep, and yet he still felt content.**

'**Morning. Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep.'**

'**Don't worry. I did as well. Do you want a coffee?'**

'**That would be great.' Sam slowly extracted herself from Phil's arms, 'Do you mind if I have a quick shower.'**

'**It's your house Sam you can do whatever you like.' Came the chuckled reply.**

'**Ok back in a minute.' **_**This feels so right, just waking up to see him there. I miss him so much at work it's not the same without him. I wonder if there is a chance that maybe, just maybe he might still like me. God why did I run when he said he loved me. Stupid, stupid girl. Well, I suppose there is only one way to find out.**_

**She came downstairs and stood in the doorway to her kitchen. Phil was pottering around. He looked so at home. **_**How does he know where everything is?**_

'**What are you staring at?'**

'**You, what are you doing?'**

'**I thought I'd make breakfast, that's alright with you isn't it.' He wondered as he turned to look at her.**

'**Yeah of course it is just don't burn the house down. What time do you have to be at work?'**

'**Oh I see your trying to get rid of me!'**

'**No I'm not I was just wondering that's all.'**

'**I know I know just joking. I don't have to be in till ten, you?'**

'**Nine, so just enough time for breakfast. What's on the menu chef?'**

'**Well, madam if you take a seat then you can sample the delights of scrambled egg on toast.'**

'**Sounds lovely.' Said Sam sitting down, and Phil placing a plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee in front of her. 'You didn't have to you know.'**

'**Well, I wanted to. You know to say thanks for last night.'**

'**My pleasure. Thank you that was lovely.' She replied as she got up to wash the dishes. 'Can I ask you something.'**

'**Of course,' wondering why Sam had become so formal all of a sudden.**

'**Did you mean what you said about how this is my house and that I could do as I like?'**

'**Yeah.' Phil replied slowly, wondering where on earth this conversation was going.**

''**Well then please forgive me for this.' Before Phil even had a chance to reply or interrupt she leant over his shoulder and kissed him gently on the lips. Phil was shocked but recovered quickly just as Sam was pulling away. 'I am so sorry I shouldn't have done that. It's not fair on you sorry.' Sam moved swiftly toward the door in an attempt to leave the room.**

'**Wait. What was that all about?' Phil didn't know whether to be happy, angry or surprised. **

'**Look I'm sorry I know that I shouldn't have but I just couldn't help myself. Just seeing you last night and then this morning waking up to you, and seeing you around here looking so at home. I … I just wanted it to last.'**

**Phil remained silent.**

'**Look don't worry I have to go to work in a minute, so then I'll be gone. Sorry.' And with that she fled from the kitchen and ran upstairs and locked herself in the bathroom. She wanted to cry she'd blown it. Her chance with Phil and she'd blown it. Again. 'Shit I'm going to be late.' She got up off the floor and dusted herself down. Hopefully Phil had left, okay not hopefully, actually she didn't want him to leave at all.**

**By this time Phil had recovered and went upstairs to find Sam. He was standing outside the bathroom when she unlocked the door and walked out, oblivious to Phil's presence. That was until be gently grabbed her wrist and twirled her into his embrace.**

'**You didn't need to have worried. You only did what I wanted to do myself.' Sam looked confused. 'In other words I feel the same way.'**

**Realisation slowly dawned on Sam's face followed by a large smile. Phil bent his head down and his lips soon met Sam's. He slowly and gently brushed his lips against hers, his hands moving to her waist whilst she ran her hands up his back and locked them behind his neck. This action caused Phil to move closer to Sam, and she began to deepen the kiss. Soon she slipped her tongue into his mouth, they both moaned with pleasure as the explored each others mouths. Gradually they pulled away both smiling at the other.**

'**You don't fancy pulling a sickie do you?'**

'**Well, now that you mention it I do feel a bit weak, especially in the knees.'**

'**Well we better be getting you to bed now hadn't we.**

'I moved in about 4 months ago' Phil finished.

'Finally' Jack sighed. 'You know when you spilt up after Romania I thought that might have unfortunately been the end. Thank god it wasn't.'

'Hear, hear. Wait what was that about Romania, how did you know?'

'Phil, I don't spend all day in this office and although the others in the office were stupid enough not to see it, it doesn't mean that I was. Come on for about 2 weeks the two of you were walking around with the biggest grins on your faces, flirting with each other a lot more than usual, if that was possible. And to top it all Stuart was walking round like a bear with a sore head. It doesn't take a genius to work it out.'

'And then suddenly it all changed, Sam went away for 3 weeks. You well I can't even describe how you looked, and Stuart was practically skipping round the office. What the hell happened?'

'I told her I loved her.'

'What!' Now Jack was confused.

'Since Romania we had decided to take it slow. Get used to it. Then the night of Yvonne Hemmingway's leaving do, when we all went in the London eye Sam invited me to stay the night. Now some when during the evening I told Sam that I loved her. I wasn't drunk in fact I couldn't have been any more sober, and I meant it. I really meant, and I think it scared her. What with my past, so in the end she called it off. And ran away for 3 weeks.'

'God I will kill that man when I see him!' Jack sighed

'What? Who are you talking about?' Phil was confused where was jack going with this?

'Stuart. He knew that you and Sam where talking it slow as you put it, and he used his previous knowledge of Sam, her fears and insecurities and he played one them. Every chance he got he would say something. Not obviously, but just little subtle comments that planted seeds of doubt in Sam's mind about you and your relationship. I didn't think Sam would take them to heart. I had a word with him, tried to keep them apart but still.' Here jack trailed off, with a strong feeling that he shouldn't have said anything.

Phil was fuming, so that was why she ran because of him. Hadn't he already done enough to hurt her since his time here. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by his phone.

'_Where are you? Are you alright? Love Sam XXX'_

Then Phil just smiled. Sod Stuart, it may have taken a bit longer but everything had gone alright at the end.

'Phil, don't do anything stupid will you' Jack pleaded bring Phil out of his thoughts.

'Don't worry Jack. I'm over that. I'll admit I would have run out of here and punched him a few months ago, but now he is just pathetic really. I have Sam, who I love and who loves me and what does he have. Nothing. Anyway thanks for telling me but I really must get going, don't want to leave Sam on her own for too long.'

At this Phil stood up to leave, whilst collecting his things a shocked and thoroughly surprised Jack came out of his trance.

'Your good for each other you know that. Sam, she brings out this maturity in you. This somewhat hidden side. And you, well anyone who can get her out of that office and smile like you do, well can't be bad. I know you will but look after her. And well I'm glad you both finally came to your senses.'

'Thanks Jack' and with that Phil left. Smiling to himself.

During this sudden but heartfelt conversion Sam was having one much the same over in St. Hughes. However, this one seemed to involve a lot more shrieking and cries of surprise. It also took a lot longer but still girls have to gossip don't they.

'But why keep it a secret for?' Jo couldn't help but wonder.

'I knew you'd ask that but really I don't have an answer. I didn't do it intentionally not like last time, but it just never really came up. It would sound a bit weird if one day I just walked up to you and said I was seeing Phil. Wouldn't it? From what I can gather I think everyone over in special Op's knows about us, even if they have never met me. To be honest I'm not sure how I feel about that myself, but still. I'm sorry Jo I didn't mean to keep it from you, it's just like I said it never really came up.'

'That's alright, I understand. Ok now down to business. Is he really as good in bed as rumours suggest.' At this Sam couldn't help but burst into laughter, typical Jo. In reply Sam just nodded and blushed a very deep red.


	10. Chapter 10

'Morning.'

'Good morning Beautiful' It was a month and a half later and Sam had been home from the hospital for 3 weeks. She was finally released after a couple of surgeries namely skin grafts and with the possibility of more to come later but other than that her recovery had gone quiet well. She was however scarred from the acid, especially on her left arm and leg. This had unfortunately caused a few problems within the first week of her being discharged.

**She came out of the bathroom, dressed ready for bed in a long sleeve jumper and jogging bottoms, not her usual attire for sleeping in.**

'**What are you wearing those for? your bake tonight.'**

'**I'll be fine, anyway my other pyjamas are in the wash.' Now Phil knew this wasn't true as he had personally washed at least 3 pairs of her pyjamas that very day, but decided that she must have her reasons behind it, whatever they may be. **

**However it continued over the next couple of days, Sam always dressing in the bathroom, and locking the door while she was in there. She was wearing clothes that covered every inch of her body, many of them having never been seen before by Phil, but the thing that hurt Phil the most, well worried him the most as well was that she would let him touch her.**

**One day however, he walked into the bedroom whilst unknown to him Sam was changing. Stopping in his tracks he just stood at the door watching Sam, as she inspected herself in the mirror. All he could think of was how beautiful she was, but soon he was drawn out of his thought be the sight of silent tears rolling down Sam's cheeks. Without thinking he walked into the room, and gently gathered Sam into his arms where she just broke down. There they stayed for a good ten minutes with Sam sobbing her heart out and Phil doing his best to comfort her.**

'**Hey, hey what's wrong? Shh come on now, come on.'**

'**How can you even bear to touch me?'**

'**What! Where did that come from? What's this all about?'**

'**I'm scarred and ugly, I wouldn't blame you if you just left. I must disgust you, God knows I disgust myself!'**

_**So this**__**was what the past week had been all about, how could I have been so stupid and not noticed this. **_**He thought to himself.**

**Gently pulling Sam over to the bed, he sat down and placed Sam on his lap, wrapping his arms tight around her, not giving her the chance to leave she had to hear this. **

'**Sam, I love you, and these scars are not going to change that. Nothing is going to change that. You could morph overnight into the love child of the hunchback of Notre Dame and Frankenstein's bride and I will still love you. OK, do you understand me. I was watching you a minute ago and do you know what the only thought that was going through my mind was.' At this Sam shock her head, but still carried on looking down at her lap. Phil gently brought his hand to her chin and turned he face so he could look into her eyes. **

'**All I thought was that there standing in front of me was the most beautiful women in the world and what on earth did I do to deserve you. I love you Sam. You have got to believe me.'**

'**I do, and I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately.'**

'**Don't. There is nothing to be sorry about, you have every right. Now are you going to give me a kiss'**

'**Well... I suppose so.' And with that they both moved forward until their lips met, the feeling of coming home flooded them both. Phil promised to never let her doubt herself again and remind her every day that she was beautiful, drop dead gorgeous actually. And Sam well she just felt happy. Phil still loved her, and that was all she needed. **__

'Do you have to go into work today?'

'I'm sorry but yes, we need to get everything ready for court next week, and I seem to be the only person free within the whole department, never mind the fact the DCI gave me 2 months off.'

Sam's reply was just to sigh, she didn't like the idea of Phil going, this past month or so they had never really left the others side unless absolutely necessary. And needless to say considering she wasn't back at work for another week or so she was undoubtedly going to be bored.

'Come on, I don't fancy showering on my own.' Well that was a offer that there was no way that she would refuse.

Half an hour later and they were both in the kitchen. Phil in his suit but Sam was still wrapped in her dressing gown. Well there was no need for her to get changed was there.

'So what are you doing today?'

'I don't know. I need to go shopping and get some food in. Abi's down at the weekend and you know what she and Jared are like. Anyone would think that they don't eat at home. Then not sure. I was thinking of maybe popping into work, just to say hi.'

'sounds good, no working though.'

'I was wondering how do you feel about asking Jack, Jo and Gina round for dinner, maybe tomorrow.'

'Fine by me, I was thinking that we should have them round soon.' In truth they had become really quiet good friends of late, and the five of them quiet often met up. Sam and Phil also loved it, because it was 3 people that they could actually act like a couple around. Amazingly even thought the whole police station was filled with police and detectives not a single person apart from those three had realised that Sam and Phil were a couple, it was incredible if you think about it, but also a bit scary considering it was meant to be their job.

Soon after and Phil had to leave, and suddenly Sam felt an emptiness and instantly missed him. _God when did I become so clingy. I have got to work on that._

So that afternoon Sam entered CID with no small amount of trepidation. She hadn't really been there in about a month or so, and so didn't really know what to expect. She had of course kept in touch with most people, and didn't really expect a huge change. Come on, in the 7 or so years she worked there the only major changes that had occurred were as a direct result of the station being blown up, the countless number of times that it has.

'Pull yourself together. You've got doughnuts they are hardly goanna turn you away are they?' At this she just had to chuckle at herself. Checking that her sleeves were fully pulled down and that she had in fact got trousers on and not a skirt, admittedly at home Sam had got better about not covering up so much, but in public well that was a different matter entirely ,she pushed the double doors open.

To Sam's surprise most of CID was empty with only a few people at their desks. _Must be something big going on, maybe it would be better if I left, don't want to interrupt when there're busy._ That thought was soon pushed out of her head as Jo looked up from the paperwork on her desk spotting Sam.

'Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were off for another week.'

'Yeah I am I just wanted to see if you had time for lunch or a coffee.'

'You were bored now that Phil's had to go back to work, aren't you.'

'Now I really wanted to come and see you.' At this Jo just gave a snort of disbelief. 'Ok alright I might have been a bit bored but I still wanted to come and say hi. So are you free?'

'God yeah, I will scream if I have to type up one more report. Come on, well have to go to the canteen though I'm afraid I'm waiting for a call back from the Inland Revenue.'

'How long?'

'About 4 hours so far.'

'Not bad, so it be about another 2 or 3 till you hear back from them yet. Where is everyone by the way. It's dead round her today?' Questioned Sam as they made their way into the canteen, and sat at a table.

' Umm I'm not actually sure, I think that there might be an obbo on. For some reason it has been manic round here the last couple of weeks.'

'Well, it better quieten down if only a little bit by next week.'

'What you too used to laying around all day? Anyway how on earth did you manage to get Jack to let you back a week early he was adamant that weren't to come back early.'

'While laying around does have it advantages, especially if Phil just happens to be laying there with you, I want to come back to work. Neil booked a couple of weeks off to spend with Jake ages ago and it isn't fair on him to reschedule and Jack knew it, so I'm back a week early.'

By now they both were seated with their lunch and a cup of coffee. The canteen was also dead, although it was a bit early for lunch.

'So how's everything going with Phil.'

'I wondered how long that will take you. It great, it's better than great.'

'Any problems since well the other week.' Jo of course knew all about Sam's insecurities with her scars, and hoped that she was alright now, or at least getting there.

'Yeah, I'm still a bit careful about covering up in public, not so much though.' At this Jo looked over a what Sam was wearing, to be honest it was better than when Jo had last seen Sam, but still not back to her usual state of dress. 'Oh talking about Phil we were wondering if your free, do you want to come round for dinner tomorrow?'

'Will you be making lasagne?'

'If you want.'

'well then I'm defiantly coming, you asking Jack and Gina as well.'

'Yeah we were going to. Well that's if I can find them.'

At that point they were interrupted by a cup being placed on the table and the familiar gravely voice of Gina asking, 'Did I hear my name? Hey Sam how are you?'

'Hi yeah I'm fine Gina, I was just wondering if you want to come round for dinner tomorrow?'

'Are you making lasagne? Because you know how much I love that lasagne.'

Sam just laughed and nodded her head. They three of them spent the rest of their lunch break, and longer just talking and laughing. At one point a few weird looks were being sent at them, as for no apparent reason it seemed they just burst into laughter, and loud raucous laughter at that. All I can say is that Phil's ears must have been burning. A lot.

Eventually they realised that it was time to get going as Sam had shopping to do and the other two ladies needed to get back to the huge mounds of paperwork that were sat waiting for them on their desks. After agreeing a time of the next night, they departed, and Sam made her way to Jack's office. Knocking on the door she entered.

'Hi Sam what are you doing here? I told you you're not coming back to work early.'

'Don't worry I wasn't going to ask that, I just popped in to see Jo and I wanted to see if your free for dinner tomorrow.'

'yeah of course what time?'

'About 7.'

'Ok see you then.'

The dinner the next night was a success not that anyone would have thought any different. The five of them had spent so much time in each other's company outside the walls of Sun Hill, that they were sufficiently comfortable as a group.


	11. Chapter 11

It was 2 weeks later and Sam was back at work, feeling like she had never been away. And still deciding whether that was a good thing or not. The court case against Nastase, Irena and his thugs was well underway and drawing to a close. They were all waiting anxiously for the jury to make a decision. Sam and Phil both hoped that it would be soon so that they could move on and forget about those two evil individuals, or at least try to. Sam will have a reminder with her everyday of her life.

It was 4 o'clock and Sam was staring at the clock willing it to go faster. Knowing it of course wouldn't but well no harm in wishing, is there. Signing off the last piece of paperwork, she went out of her office to the how everyone was getting on. The CID pool was again fairly quiet with most of the officers out casing up leads, or interviewing suspects in a large scale theft that had occurred at a warehouse during the night.

She was standing by a desk talking to one of the DC's when she suddenly felt a pair of arms warm around her waist, and pick her up swinging her around the room. When she was eventually put down the owner of those arms, bent down and gave her a hard kiss on the lips.

'Guilty, All of them on every single charge. They get sentenced on Monday.' Phil beamed down at Sam, his happiness obvious in his face, if the earlier display wasn't proof enough. Sam could evidently see that he looked more relaxed, his posture less hunched and stiff and some of the more recent lines that had developed had faded.

Dragging Phil back into her office, ignoring the extremely shocked looks that were clearly evident on those officers present in CID. 'That's great Phil, on every charge?'

'Yes every charge, they are also recommending Irena for psychiatric assessment, so she may be placed in a secure hospital. They also said that they will not be extradited, so no chance they can buy their way out again.'

'Oh Phil that's great, well done.' And with that she pulled him towards her and placed a very passionate and fiery kiss on his lips, letting go only when oxygen became a desperate need. But that didn't last long forgetting entirely where they were they pulled each other in again and got lost in the kiss and the fierce battle of their tongues.

They were however interrupted by Jo walking in on them, minutes later, which was probably a good thing as the situational was very close to becoming out of control, and the Met will most likely highly disapprove of two of their officers have sex on one of the desks. Even if the officers In question didn't mind.

'Whoa, sorry guys. Sorry Sam, just wanted to tell you that we have arrested Walker and me and Mickey are about to interview him. Eddie and the CSE's are just finishing up on the search, oh and Jack is looking for you. Think he had some news to tell you, but well obviously you know. Well anyway now I'm rambling so I'm just going to go.'

Phil could help but laugh at Jo, 'Jo what's wrong you seen us before.'

'Yeah, but not at work and definitely not like that. You are usually a bit more restrained. But I see what you mean Sam.'

'Ok, Jo now before you embarrass me any further thanks, I'll go and see Jack and keep me informed on Walker will you.'

'Well I know when I'm being dismissed, but trust me I am talking to you later.' At this Jo left the room but not before Sam blushed a Deep red. Still in Phil's arms this did not go unnoticed.

'What was that about?'

'Don't worry nothing bad, just a bit of girl talk. Anyway I best go see Jack you coming?'

'OK let me just get this straight.' Questioned Jo. 'Every year, Scotalnd Yard holds this kind of charity ball, to raise some money, and all the officers are invited as sort of a thank you.'

'Yeah that's about right.' Replied a smug looking phil.

'Ok and this year we've been invited, as a kind of thank you.'

'And this is not some kind of joke.' Interrupted Stuart.

'No Spew it is not some kind of joke, and why are you questioning it. It's a free night out. Where you all get to dress up in your Sunday best, and eat free food and there's a free bar. Just go along with it.'

'Yeah I agreed, now Sam you've finished now haven't you.'

'Yeah, why?'

'Well see you later, Sam and I are going shopping.'

'What?' was the surprised response from both Sam and Phil.

'Well you want you Sam to look pretty, do you. And don't worry I make sure she's home before she turns into a pumpkin.'

'Well it looks like I'm going shopping. I'll see you at home, Ok?' Replied Sam, with an eye roll. She then leaned forward and whispered. 'And we get home, we can celebrate properly.'


	12. Chapter 12

It was the night of the celebration. Just 2 days ago Nastase, Irena and all of their horrible little minions had been sentenced. A cumulative total of 700 years in prison and quite a large percentage of that total belonging to Nastase and Irena. They also tried one of the henchmen for the murder of Alex Copper the man who started the chain of events, for sun Hill anyway.

At 7 o'clock that night Sam could be found standing in front of her wardrobe and finding nothing to wear. All her formal dresses she thought showed off to much arm or leg and she really didn't want to spend the whole night feeling self-conscious. This was Phil's night, no matter how much he said it wasn't, and she didn't want to ruin it.

'_It was great that Sun hill had been invited as well' _mused Sam. '_that way I can meet Phil's colleagues but still retreat to those I know if I feel the need. Well that's I ever find anything to wear. I am definitely not going in my underwear, although I somehow don't think Phil would object.'_

'Do you mind if I change the channel?'

Sam was brought out of her revive with the sound of Phil's voice.

'What?'

'Well you have been staring at the wardrobe for about 20 minutes and I'm afraid that I don't find it particularly interesting and I don't think you do either so I was wondering if we could change the channel.' By this time Phil had walked up behind her and pulled her close against her back nibbling gently at her earlobe.

'I can't find anything to wear.' 

'Now I'm sure that can't be true, there must be something there.'

''Not that I think is suitable.'

'Well what about that silver box on the shelf at the back.'

'what box?'

'That one there.' He said pointing to the aforementioned box. 

Disentangling herself from Phil's embrace Sam picked up the box and then sat down on the bed before opening it. She was certain that she has never seen a box like that before, but upon opening the box, she had to gasp.

Inside was a dress that she had been admiring in the window of a very expensive shop only days before. It was a deep red, that although was quite short it was long enough to cover the majority of the scars on her leg. The neck line was a deep v that showed a tasteful amount of cleavage, she also knew that it would be very form fitting when it was on.

'What how? You weren't even there the day I saw it. How?'

'You like then?'

'Oh yes Phil I Love it. Thank you, thank you, thank you.' She jumped off up the bed and bounded into Phil's arms, kissing him passionately at the same time.

'Well try it on then.'

And she did just that. Admiring herself in the mirror she just couldn't contain her smile it was perfect. After checking that it did indeed cover most of her legs her eyes were drawn to her arms, and then the smiled faltered a bit. Although they didn't look too obvious she could still see the scars on her arms.

Phil saw this as well. He really hoped that the next part of his gift would not be needed but it was obvious that tonight it was not the case, and he understood. So gently he stood up off to the bed and walked around to his bedside table, from which he pulled out another gift, this one wrapped up in silver paper and a large bow. Silently he walked over to Sam and drew her attention by giving her the gift.

'I didn't give you this before because I wanted it to be your decision. I love you no matter what you look like. I think you're beautiful, but if you want to wear this then feel free.'

Sam gently took the parcel from his hands and slowly unwrapped it. The contents caused her to gasp. Inside was an gorgeous and intricate Pashmina, not like the one you get in any old shop, it was obvious that this one was special. It looked handmade, and probably was. The ornate beading, against the deep red fabric that matched her dress was exquisite, and it complemented the dress perfectly.

Taking it from her hands Phil stood behind Sam, so that she was facing the mirror, gave her a kiss just below her earlobe, then made a trail down her neck until he reached her collarbone. There he pulled away and the gently placed the pashmina on her back and took the ends and wrapped the around her arms causing it to cover the tops of her arms, but leaving the forearms free.

Sam couldn't help the tears from rolling silently down her cheeks. God what had she done to deserve such a man. If possible she loved Phil more than ever. Just that not only would he get her the dress that she had been admiring just days previously but he was also thoughtful enough to realise that she might feel a little self-conscious and then find a perfect solution to that as well. And then to top it off her didn't push her to wear or not wear the dress on its own as others may have. _God I love this man._

**AN: ok well we are nearly at the end, about 1 or 2 chapters left, the only problem is that I'm away for a week, but I'll post them when I get back. Hope you like these ones I've posted today. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Ok so I'm afraid to say that this is the end. This story has taken me a couple of years to write so I am glad that I have finished and not only that but posted it. And I am amazed by all the lovely reviews; I am amazed that anyone would like my stories so they are all a very pleasant surprise. So thank you for reading, and no with the show. **

**P.S again I don't own anything.**

The first thoughts that comes to mind of the coppers of Sun Hill when police organised party is remembered are usually that of sausage rolls, dodgy pies and a libel coating of alcohol in the back room of the nearest pub.

So when they were greeted by the site of a swanky ballroom, tastily decorated with large circular tables and waiters and waitresses walking around with trays of canopies and champagne, they were unsurprising speechless.

'Oh my God, now we weren't expecting this.' Gushed Sam as they entered.

'Me neither, though I suppose it makes sense there are a lot of benefactors going to be here tonight.'

'Oh I suppose we better be on our best behaviour.'

'Not for long, from what I've heard they mostly leave until after dinner and then its just a good like fashioned knees up.'

'Now that's what I like to hear.' interrupted Jo as she entered with most of Sun Hill behind her.

'Ah your all here. Nice to see you again.' Greeted Steve. 'Glad you could make it.'

'Well thank you again for the invite Sir.'

'Sam, what have I told you, Its Steve. Now I don't know if Phil's explained, but your tables are over there, your next to special op's. Dinner will be about 8 o'clock, then there's a couple of speeches. I know nit my idea of a great night either, but after all the snotty bureaucrats will go home and the fun can begin.'

The rest couldn't help but grin and chuckle.

'So I'll leave you to it, and Phil I believe you have some introductions to make.' And then he was gone.

The next half an hour / 45 minutes passed with a flow of introductions, ice breakers and with some making new connections. Stuart of course was in his elements. All the top dogs in one room, oh the opportunities.

Dinner was served and the speeches began. After a very long half an hour, they were finally drawing to a close, but when yet another speaker was announced there was a collective groan from the audience.

'I know, I know you've all had enough, but there is just one special mention that I would like to add. Now I'm not going to thank anybody for being here, and I'm not going to yet again repeat how much I support and value the metropolitan police, although I do. What I am going to do however is congratulate certain officers on a job well done.

Now I suspect most of you by now have heard about the arrest of Caesar Neastae, and his accomplices and they are now under her majesty's hospitality. The individuals were sentenced earlier this week, after a combined effort by a number of forces. This has put a large dent in the human trafficking industry in Europe and Asia.

I would like to thank all that were involved, for all their effort and commitment to the case and for a job well done. ' At this a round of applause went up. They had all heard f the case even if they didn't know all the details, and it reminded them of why they became coppers in the first place, to get people like them off the streets.

'Ok, now before I go there are just 2 more people that I feel deserving a mention. These 2 were originally on the case and arrested Nestae, in Romania 2 years ago in a joint operation with the Romanian Police force.

In that operation they went above and beyond the call of duty facing many untold dangers, but still they did not give up. And as soon as they were made aware of this newest case and that Nestae had escaped prison. They immediately gave their full attention to the job. So for their commitment, bravery and for being ruddy good police officers I would like for you all to give your thanks to DS Phil Hunter from Special Op's and DI Samantha Nixon from Sun Hill CID.'

The applause went up once again. This time even louder although that may be to due to the loud shouts and cheers coming from the 2 tables full of their friends and colleagues.

Back to the stage, 'and now you'll be glad to hear I'm finished, so let the fun commence.' And it did.

An hour and a half later after many more introductions and not to mention alcohol., the dance floor was full, some dancing gracefully and others much to the enjoyment of others were in various stages of dad dancing all depending on the level of intoxication.

An our couple, well they were dancing with each other, twirling around and laughing at the antics of others and given the fact that that they were still vaguely sober they had taken a lot of blackmail worthy pictures that will soon find their way up around the various stations.

'Thank you for coming.'

'Come on there was no way I would have missed this for the world. It's been good embarrassing at times but good.'

'And see I told you they would all love you.'

'I can't believe I'm saying this but you were right, I had nothing to worry about.'

At this Phil chuckled and twirled Sam once again, so that she was now wrapped in his arms. Her back to his chest. As they swayed to the music Phil leaned down and whispered in her ear.

'I love you, you know that don't you.'

'Of course'

' Marry me.'

'What?'

'I know this is not the most romantic of proposals but I love you, and I want to be with you, so marry me?'

Sam pretended to think.

'Go on then.'

**The End**


End file.
